Shadow of Death
by August08
Summary: After a helicopter accident renders him comatose, Reno finds himself in the world between life and death. As his family and friends wait for him to wake up, Reno fights against the pain of his past for the chance to see another sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : The Final Fantasy writing bug has bitten me. I'm just a sucker for Reno. Anyway, this story has nothing to do with Escaping the Past. It's a stand alone story. I had fun writing it and I hope you will enjoy reading it.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing...except for Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair and Ilya Sinclair, Reno and Yazoo's daughter.

* * *

 _Alarms screamed, an engine roared. Everything exploded in a burst of smoke and flames._

Reno jerked awake, groaning in pain as he pushed himself up. He looked around to find himself in a deserted forest. Reno sat down and rubbed his head. How had he gotten here? Wherever here was. He had just been on a mission, hadn't he? Reno got to his feet and walked through the trees. It was eerily quiet. No wind. No birds. No sounds of any kind. It was as if the forest was dead. Even the trees looked like they were rotting where they stood. Reno wrapped his arms around himself; not that he was cold, but because he had a sickening sense of dread.

He stopped when he came to a fork in the path. Reno turned to look right. The path opened up to a lighter, more vibrant part of the forest. The stone path was straight and well kept. However, the path leading left was rugged, twisty and half covered in a thick, dark shroud.

"Are you lost?" came a sudden voice.

Reno looked down to see a little girl smiling up at him. She hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Are you lost?" the girl asked again.

"I must be," Reno admitted, glancing down both paths again. "I don't know where I am."

The girl giggled. "That one's easy, silly. You're in the world between worlds. The hereafter. The afterlife. Whatever it is you want to call it."

"I'm dead?" Reno breathed in horror.

The girl tilted her head slightly. "Don't you remember?" she asked.

 _"What the hell? What is that?"_

 _"Reno, watch out!"_

Reno cried out and held his head, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. The girl looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. Reno opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He grunted when a sharp pain shot through his body. He put his arms around his abdomen. Looking down, Reno saw the front of his shirt start to stain with dark crimson.

"It hurts...doesn't it?" the girl asked softly.

"What happened to me?" Reno panted.

"You were on a mission when a Summons appeared. Your helicopter was attacked and shot down," the girl explained.

"I wasn't alone," Reno said. "Rude...Rude was with me." His eyes widened. "What happened to Rude?"

The girl shrugged. "He's not here," she pointed out.

Reno ran his hands through his hair. "He made it," he breathed in relief. "Thank the goddess."

"But, where does that leave you?" the girl asked. "If you're here and he's not."

She walked over to the straight and light path. Reno let his arms fall to his sides as he turned to face her.

"This path leads to the Life Stream," the girl told him. "The pain will be gone. You'll be at peace."

Reno started forward; however, before his foot could hit the stones of the first path, another voice called out to him. He turned to face the second path, not sure if he had just been hearing things. Then it came again. His name. Someone was calling out to him. Reno made his way to the threshold of the second path. In the darkness he could see shapes take form. People. People he knew. Cloud...Elena...Tifa...Kadaj and Loz and Sephiroth. And...

"Yaz," Reno whispered.

"Daddy," called a small girl's voice. "Look at me, Daddy. Come and play."

A little girl of five years of age appeared. Her long fiery red hair was pulled back in a braid. Her blazing green eyes shone like a light in the darkness.

"Come on, Daddy. Come and play," she said.

Reno stepped forward. "Where are you going?" the little girl from before asked. "That's the wrong way."

Before his eyes, a man materialized and grabbed the girl with the red hair. She screamed and tried to get away; but he snatched her up and ran for the shroud. Without a second thought, Reno took off down the left path. All the while he could hear the man's dark laughter and the girl's terrified cries.

"Hang on, Ilya," Reno called out. "Daddy's coming."

The man looked over his shoulder and smirked. Reno gasped when he recognized the man from his childhood. The flash of steel, the roar of a gunshot.

"You couldn't even save your parents," the man taunted. "What makes you think you can save this brat?"

He disappeared into the shroud. Reno ran faster, forcing his legs to push harder. However, the further into the darkness he ran, the harder it got to keep running. The pain in his stomach was too much to bear.

"Ilya," Reno gasped before he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. Rude stood at the foot of his best friend's hospital bed. A heavy bandage was wrapped around his head, his right leg was in a cast. The only thing keeping him upright were the crutches. Rude knew he wasn't supposed to be out of bed; but he had to see Reno. He had to make sure his friend was okay. When he had first enquired about Reno's condition, the doctor had replied that his partner had fallen into a coma shortly after surgery.

Rude didn't remember much about the crash. All he did remember was seeing a burst of flame and Reno's painful, ear-splitting scream of pain. Rude had been informed later when he woke up from his own unconsciousness that Reno had ended up getting impaled when the helicopter crashed. It was a miracle that he had still been alive when paramedics got to them. Rude had been told that the medical team had found him stumbling away from the wreckage with Reno hanging from his back. He had refused to let his best friend go, even when paramedics had identified themselves.

"I was supposed to protect you," Rude whispered. "I was supposed to look out for you." He hung his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, my friend."

He looked up again, but this time he saw a small, frail little boy lying in the bed. He could still hear his father's voice when he introduced the shaken little ten-year-old.

 _"Rude, this is Reno. He'll be living with us from now on," his father explained._

 _Rude walked up and held out his hand. "I'm Rude," he introduced himself._

 _The little red-head reached out and took the outstretched hand. "I'm Reno," he said softly._

 _Rude smiled, his brown eyes warm and inviting. "You don't have to be afraid, anymore, Reno. If anyone tries to pick on you, I'll be there. We're friends now. And friends protect each other."_

 _Reno smiled; some of the fear leaving his eyes. However, he winced when the gashes on the sides of his face started to hurt. He put a hand to his left cheek bone. Rude tightened his grip on Reno's hand._

 _"Hey. That guy can't hurt you, anymore," he assured his new friend. "You're safe now."_

"I promised I would never let anything hurt you," Rude said.

Footsteps padded up behind him. "You should be in bed," Cloud stated as he walked up.

Rude looked down when a little girl ran past him and headed straight for the bed. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a braid which was tied back with a silver bow. Yazoo came into view a moment later. His green eyes regarded the unconscious Turk in the bed. He walked over and ran his fingers through his husband's hair. Reno never moved.

"Brother is right," Yazoo told Rude. "You should be resting."

"I'll rest when I know Reno will be okay," Rude replied.

"You brought him to safety," Yazoo said. "You saved his life. For that we are grateful. But, now, it's time for you to take care of yourself."

Ilya jumped down from the chair she was on and ran over to Rude; throwing her arms around his waist. She looked up at him; her emerald green eyes smiling.

"Thank you for saving my Daddy, uncle Rude," she said.

Rude smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "You're very welcome, little one," he replied.

Ilya hurried back to the chair and climbed up again. Cloud placed a hand on Rude's shoulder.

"Come on. You can come back when you've rested," he said.

Rude allowed himself to be led out of the room. He looked over his shoulder at Reno's still face. He sent up a silent prayer to the goddess to bring his friend back. He just hoped that his prayer would be heard.

* * *

Yazoo woke up when someone began shaking him. He groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. Elena stood over him, concern shining in her eyes. Yazoo sat up abruptly, his eyes flying to Reno.

"Did something happen?" he asked. "Is he waking up?"

Elena shook her head. "No. Still no change."

"Then, what is it?" Yazoo wanted to know.

"It's you, Yaz," Elena replied. "You've been here for hours. You need some time away."

Yazoo looked around Elena to see Kadaj and Loz standing in the doorway. "You too?"

"You need sometime for yourself," Kadaj told him.

"So, we're here to take you somewhere to get your mind off of what's been going on," Loz added.

A dark look sparked in Yazoo's eyes. "I need to be here," he argued.

Kadaj sighed. "I don't know who's more stubborn. You or that other Turk," he said.

"He's just concerned, Kaddy," Elena stated. "However, Yaz, he is right. You need sometime for yourself. Why don't you take Ilya and go shopping or something?"

"Who will be here with Reno?" Yazoo asked.

"Reno will be fine, Yazoo," Sephiroth said, appearing in the doorway. "But, you won't be if you don't take care of yourself. Go with your brothers. I'll stay with Reno."

Sighing, Yazoo nodded in resignation and got up from the chair. Loz picked up Ilya from Reno's side and held her close to his chest. Ilya snuggled into his chest and fall back to sleep. The three brothers made their way out of the room with Elena tagging along behind them. Sephiroth walked over to the chair and sat down. He glanced up when Cloud walked into the room.

"Finally got Yazoo to leave?" Strife asked.

"He needs a break," Sephiroth said. He sighed and looked back at Reno. "I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through."

Cloud stepped closer to the bed, crossing his arms.

"If something were to happen to you...I don't know what I'd do," Sephiroth said quietly.

"Yazoo's trying to stay strong. For himself and for Ilya," Cloud commented.

Sephiroth nodded, sat back in the chair and sighed. "Reno, you had better come back to my little brother. If not, I'll go through the Life Stream and drag your ass back."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : This is the last chapter. It's been a short story, but it was fun writing it, nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feedback is always welcome, as long as it's constructive.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Reno moaned in pain as he started to regain consciousness. His eyes flickered open; looking around at his surroundings. He was lying in a grove of ancient looking glowing trees and soft blue grass. He was lying alongside a large pool. Reno grunted as he got to his knees. He glanced around the grove. It reminded him of the Forgotten City. Reno leaned over and gazed into a smooth depths of the pool.

"Hey, kiddo."

Reno's head snapped up; his eyes widening when he saw the man standing on the other side of the pool.

"Pop?" he whispered.

His father smiled. "How ya doin', slugger?"

Reno got to his feet, a smile crossing his own lips. "You've called me that ever since I was ten," he said.

Mr. Sinclair chuckled. "Well, it was a fitting name for a little scrapper."

Reno looked around the grove. "So, what is this place?" he asked.

"The Grove of Sorrows," Mr. Sinclair answered.

"And the pool?" Reno wanted to know.

"Filled with every tear you've shed over the years," his father told him. He grew silent for a moment. "Looks like you've shed a lot of them."

Reno's smile faded and his eyes grew sad. Seeing his father again brought back too many unpleasant memories. Mr. Sinclair seemed to notice the change in his son's mood because he became concerned.

"What's the matter, son?" he asked. "Why the sad face?"

"I watched you die," Reno said, his voice broken and small. "I watched as that guy put a bullet through your heart. As he violated Ma then killed her, too."

Mr. Sinclair looked down, his face tortured. "You didn't escape that night unscathed, either," he noted. "I lived just long enough to watch him torture you. Your screams of pain were the last thing that I heard."

Reno put a hand over his right cheek where one of his tattoos were. "I don't know why he left me alive," he said. "I guess Rude's Pa showed up before he could do anymore damage." He lowered his hand and wrapped his arms around himself. "But, I should have done something. I should fought back."

"You were ten years old, Reno," his father reminded him. "He would have easily overpowered you. There was nothing you could have done."

"There was the gun," Reno pointed out. "You always kept it in the bedside table drawer."

"Ten years is too young to have blood on one's hands," Mr. Sinclair said.

"I could have saved you!" Reno cried. "I...I just...I hid like a coward and let you die."

He sank to his knees as he broke down into uncontrollable sobs. He leaned forward, curling into himself. Tears fell down his cheeks and landed in the pool. As the tears fell, voices from the past echoed from the pool. Angry voices, frightened pleading and terrified screams rang through the grove. Reno slowly managed to get his sobs under control. He wiped the tears from his eyes and panted for breath.

"Are you crying again, baby?" whispered a soft, gentle voice.

Reno turned around to look over his shoulder. A doorway had opened, leading into a hallway of light. In the doorway stood a beautiful red-haired woman with vibrant blue eyes.

"Ma," Reno breathed.

"Did you get into another fight?" Mrs. Sinclair asked, noticing the blood staining Reno's shirt.

Reno swallowed. "Yeah," he answered truthfully. He never could lie to his mother. "I...didn't win."

"You can't win them all," Mrs. Sinclair said.

Reno put a hand over the stain, clenching his fist over the fabric. "Unfortunately, in my line of work...you have no choice but to win. You either win...or you die."

"Now, why would you take a job like that?" Mrs. Sinclair questioned firmly.

Reno knew that if his mother had still been alive he would never have become a Turk. She had always frowned upon him getting into fights as a kid. Sadly, big kids used a lot more dangerous weapons than just rocks, sticks and fists.

"Reno?" his mother asked, waiting for an answer.

"I...I've been..." Reno swallowed thickly, fighting back more tears. "I've been lookin' for the guy that killed you."

"Reno Sinclair, you know how I feel about you putting yourself in danger," Mrs. Sinclair said.

"He was never caught," Reno fought. "He could do it to someone else."

He let out a small cry as pain radiated through his abdomen. He pressed his arms against his stomach.

"Baby, you're hurting," Mrs. Sinclair said in concern.

"But, it can end," Mr. Sinclair added, making Reno look up at him. "Go with your mother and the pain will end. You can let go of everything and be at peace. All you need do is step through the doorway."

Reno found himself getting to his feet. He turned to face his mother; fully intent on following her through the light. However, something stopped him. A child's voice. But, it wasn't just any child. No. It was more important.

"Daddy," the voice called. "Look at me, Daddy. Come and play."

Reno looked down into the pool. Images waved through the water. Faces of his friends and colleagues. Then Yazoo's face appeared; along with Ilya's. He couldn't leave them. They needed him. But, he knew that if he returned he would be in for a world of pain and agony. Reno turned sad eyes to his mother and she knew what decision he had come to.

"I want to go with ya, Ma," Reno said. "But...there's someone who's waiting for me."

Mrs. Sinclair smiled and nodded. "I know. Take care, Reno. And always know that your father and I love you with all our hearts."

"Good-bye," Reno whispered.

He spun around and dove head first into the pool. Further and further he swam; the light from the grove fading fast. Ilya's image rippled in front of him; her hand outstretched.

"Come on, Daddy. This way," she laughed. "Catch me if you can."

Reno reached out and grabbed his daughter's hand.

* * *

Ilya lifted her head from her father's chest when he took a deep, shaky breath. Her green eyes widened in amazement and her face broke out into a wide grin. She spun towards the door.

"Momma! Uncle Cloud! Uncle Sephy! Come quick! Come quick!" she called out.

A second later, everyone came running into the room. Yazoo hurried over to the bed and leaned over.

"Reno?" he breathed, hopeful.

Reno's eyes moved behind his eyelids before they slowly flickered open. He turned dull blue eyes to his husband; a weak smile touching his lips. Yazoo put his forehead on Reno's, squeezing his eyes closed as tears silently streamed down his cheeks. Ilya carefully lay back down, snuggling into her father's chest. Reno opened his eyes and saw Rude standing at the foot of the bed. Relief shone in Rude's dark eyes. Reno gave him a smile as if to say, "I'm back, partner."

A small smile touched Rude's lips as he turned and filed out with the others. There would be plenty of time to talk. But, for now, Yazoo and Ilya had first dibs on having time back with Reno. Rude stopped in front of a window, eyes turning skyward. As tears of joy for his best friend's safe return fell from his eyes, two words left him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
